Look at me, Please
by pearl2811
Summary: Chap 4 update. Tolong, tolong, siapapun tolong aku/Mungkin merelakanmu dengan Donghae hyung adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Wonsung, Kyusung, Haesung. yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Look at me, Please**

**Main cast : Yesung, Siwon**

**Minor cast : kyuhyun, jungsoo, yesung oemma, Yesung appa, Jongjin**

**Warning : Yaoi (Boysxboys), Crack pair, alur berantakan, Cerita gaje, Ide pasaran**

**-Happy reading-**

.

Aku masih terpaku menatap lekat-lekat sosoknya yang perlahan menjauh dariku, entah berapa lama diriku terpaku di tempat yang sama walaupun sang langit menurunkan air matanya seakan ikut menangis sepertiku, kupegang kepalaku yang terasa pening seakan ribuan palu menghantamnya, pandangan mataku mulai mengabur, gelap yang terakhir kurasakan.

.

.

"Syukurlah hyung sudah sadar" suara bariton mengusik telingaku, kukerjapkan mataku pelan melihat siapa yang mengusikku, kulihat _namja_ tampan dengan raut cemas diwajahnya. Kuedarkan pandanganku menyusuri tempat yang asing dimataku, ruangan yang serba putih dan aroma obat-obatan yang menusuk hidungku. Kurasakan kepalaku pening, sontak tanganku memegang pelipisku. Kurasakan ada yang janggal dengan tanganku, Sebuah selang dan plester bertengger manis di tanganku. Kutatap_ namja_ tampan dihadapanku dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Tadi _hyung _pingsan di lapangan sekolah, karena khawatir aku membawamu kesini" kata _namja _itu.

"Terima kasih Siwon, kamu memang sahabat terbaikku" kataku

.

-Siwon POV-

"Terima kasih Siwon, kau memang sahabat terbaikku" katanya

Seakan ribuan jarum menusuk tepat dihatiku, "Apakah kau hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu _hyung_, tak bisakah kau melupakan dia dan sedikit melihatku, lihat aku yang selalu ada disampingmu, melindungimu dan juga mencintaimu" bisikku dalam hati

"yesung _hyung_" terdengar suara menginterupsi di telingaku, menyadarkanku dari lamunan, sontak kutolehkan kepalaku kearah sumber suara. Terlihat dua _namja _dan satu _yeoja_ dengan raut wajah cemas berjalan kearahku.

"Siwon, bagaimana keadaanya, kenapa dia bisa pingsan?" Tanya _yeoja _setengah baya namun masih cantik itu dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Dia sudah baikan _ajhumma_, dia hanya kecapean" kataku padanya – Yesung _oemma._

"Syukurlah, terima kasih Siwon karena kamu telah menjaganya" katanya

"Sudah menjadi tugasku _ajhumma"_ kataku

"_Chagi_, kau tidak apa-apa" Tanya yesung _oemma_ pada namja yang sedang berbaring diatas ranjang – Yesung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _oemma_" kata Yesung

"Saya permisi dulu _hyung, ajhushi, ajhuma, _Jongjin" kataku seraya membungkukkan badanku 90 derajat.

"_Ne_, saya ucapkan terima kasih" kata Yesung _oemma._

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu keluar, pikiranku kacau mengingat kejadian tadi siang, melihat tangis_ namja_ yang sangat kucintai untuk seseorang yang mencampakkannya dan menyakitinya, "Kenapa harus orang seperti itu yang mendapatkan hatimu, senyumanmu dan juga tangismu" kataku dalam hati.

Kaki panjangku terus berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong yang panjang, langkah kakiku terhenti saat retina mataku mengkap tanda plus terdapat seorang tergantung di tanda itu – Salib. Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki ruangan itu, langkah kakiku berhenti tepat di depan altar.

Kupejamkan mataku, kutautkan kedua jemari tanganku dan kuangkat jemariku setinggi dada.

"Tuhan, berilah kekuatan pada Yesug _hyung_ untuk menghadapi masalah yang sedang dihadapinya, hilangkanlah kesedihannya dan gantikan dengan kebahagiaan, Amin" Doaku tulus

.

-Yesung POV-

Sebuah perasaan hangat menyeruak di dalam hatiku, kesedihanku serasa terkikis oleh sesuatu.

"_Appa, oemma, _aku sudah baikan, bolehkah aku meminta pulang hari ini?" tanyaku kepada _appa dan oemma_ku dengan tatapan memohon

"Baiklah, tapi _oemma _minta izin dengan dikter dulu _ne_" kata _oemma_.

"_Ne_, _oemma_" kataku senang

.

.

"Kau sudah boleh pulang hari ini, kata _oemma_

.

.

-Di rumah-

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan berat, kurebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan decit pelan darinya – tempat tidur, kumiringkan badanku kesamping, kedua bola mataku memanas , tetesan air garam mengalir lembut dari kedua ujung mataku ketika menatap lekat-lekat foto _namja_ yang sangat kucintai, jemari mungilku menyentuh rambut ikalnya, pipi chubbinya dan berakhir di bibir pinknya. "_Chagi_ kenapa kau meninggalkanku" kataku dalam hati, kubenamkan foto itu kedalam dadaku, kupeluk erat seakan dia – _namja_ itu yang berada di dekapanku. "Aku mencintaimu, sungguh mencintaimu" kataku lirih. Kututup kedua kelopak mataku menutup bola mata yang serasa lelah karena terus menerus mengeluarkan air mata.

"_"

.

-Author POV-

"Kyu jangan tinggalkan aku" terdengar teriakan dari namja berpipi chubby, terlihat dia mengatur nafasnya yang tersendat-sendat, keringat membasahi wajah dan leher _namja_ manis itu – Yesung.

"Sepertinya aku mimpi buruk" gumam Yesung

"ya, semoga saja ini hanya mimpi buruk, bukan kenyataan" gumam yesung lagi, terlihat cairan bening mengalir dari kedua ujung matanya

.

.

-Keesokan harinya di kelas-

Suasana kelas terasa sepi, hanya terlihat dua _namja_ yang berada di kelas itu.

"Apa Kyuhyun pindah, kenapa dia benar-benar meninggalkanku" teriak _namja_ manis pada _namja_ kekar di sampingnya.

Terlihat cairan bening turun membasahi pipi chubbinya.

"Lupakan dia hyung, dia tidak pantas untuk kau tangisi" kata _namja_ kekar itu – Siwon.

_Namja _manis itu – Yesung menatap siwon dengan mata sipitnya yang terlihat bengkak – karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata dengan tatapan aku tidak bisa

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar _hyung_ bisa melupakannya" kata Siwon

Direngkuhnya tubuh Yesung ke dalam dekapannya, membiarkan air mata yesung membasahi dada bidangnya, diusapnya rambut hitam itu dengan lembut berharap pemiliknya mengerti akan perasaannya. Diabaikannya pandangan teman-teman kelasnya yang baru datang, mereka menatap Yesung dan Siwon dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Yang sekarang Siwon inginkan hanyalah mengurangi kesedihan Yesung.

_Teet teet teet_ terdengar suara bel mengisyaratkan pelajaran akan dimulai, dilepaskannya pelukan yesung.

Terlihat Jungsoo _sonsae_ masuk

"Hari ini teman kita yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun pindah sekolah ke Jepang" kata Jungso _sonsae_

Terdengar ricuh dari dalam kelas itu, seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang populer dan selalu dikejar-kejar _namja_ dan _yeoja_ di seluruh sekolah itu pindah tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Siswa-siswa di kelas itu – minus Siwon dan Yesung menatap tajam ke arah Yesung.

"Kyuhyun pindah pasti gara-gara Yesung" terdengar seorang _Yeoja_ sedang berbicara pada temannya. "Itu pasti gara-gara Yesung" lagi terdengar siswa-siswa membicarakan Yesung.

Si pemilik nama – Yesung hanya diam berusaha menahan tangisnya ketika mendengar teman-teman membicarakannya. Tangan Siwon meraih tangan Yesung yang terlihat mengepal, di genggamnya tangan itu lembut berharap bisa memberi kekuatan pada sang pemilik tangan.

"Diam anak-anak" suara Jungsoo _sonsae_ meredakan keributan kelas itu

"Buka buku Kimia halaman 59, kerjakan dan kumpulkan ke meja saya kalau sudah selesai" kata Jungso _sonsae_

.

.

_Teet teet teet_ terdengar suara bel mengisyaratkan waktunya pulang sekolah. Terlihat Yesung bangkit dari tempat duduknya tetapi sebuah tangan kekar menghalanginya, si pemilik tangan kekar itu – Siwon mengisyaratkan agar Yesung duduk kembali

"_Hyung_ ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" kata Siwon

"Bicaralah Siwon" jawab Yesung

"_Hyung_, besok kau punya waktu luang tidak?" Tanya Siwon

"Ada, memang kenapa?" Tanya Yesung penasaran

"Besok aku ingin mengajak _hyung _jalan-jalan ke _Lotte park_, aku berharap jalan-jalan bisa mengurangi kesedihanmu" jawab Siwon

Terlihat kedua ujung bibir Yesung terangkat keatas membentuk senyuman

"_Ne_ aku mau" katanya di sela-sela senyumannya

"Terima kasih _hyung_" kata Siwon senang reflex dia memeluk Yesung erat

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, terima kasih Siwon, kau memang sahabat terbaikku" kata Yesung.

Mendengar perkataan Yesung, Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, terlihat raut kecewa di wajah tampannya.

"Ada apa Siwon?" Tanya Yesung ketika melihat perubahan raut wajah Siwon

"Aku tidak apa-apa _hyung_, aku hanya teringat kalau _appa _menyuruhku pulang cepat hari ini" kata Siwon

"Pulanglah, _appamu _pasti sudah menunggumu" kata Yesung

Siwon tersenyum kepada Yesung walaupun kesannya dipaksakan.

.

-Siwon POV-

Bisakah _hyung _berhenti menganggapku sahabat, lihatlah aku sebagai pria bukan sebagai sahabatmu _hyung._

**TBC**

Pada bingungkah sama cerita Author?

Alurnya ini memakai alur maju mundur jadi penjelasan kenapa Kyu ninggalin Yesung di chap depan.

Ini adalah FF perdana Author

Author ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membaca FF author yang gaje ini

Please review biar author ngerti kesalahannya Author


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Look at me, Please**

**Cast : Yesung, Siwon, kyuhyun,Donghae, Henry, Changmin, Jongjin**

**Warning : Yaoi (Boysxboys), Crack pair, alur berantakan, Cerita gaje, Ide pasaran**

.

Disini Yesung, Siwon, Donghae 17 tahun, Kyuhyun dan Henry 16 Tahun, Changmin 21 tahun

.

**-Happy reading-**

.

Seorang _namja_ tampan sedang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa

"Hai Siwon" seseorang menyapanya, tak dihiraukannya _namja_ atau _yeoja_ yang sejak tadi menyapanya. Choi Siwon, _namja_ dengan gesture tubuh sempurna, wajah tampan, lesung pipit yang indah ketika tersenyum, orang yang taat beragama dan yang terpenting adalah dia anak pemilik Choi cooperation menjadikannya idola di SM High School tapi sikap dinginnya membuat _namja_ dan _yeoja_ segan mendekatinya.

Kaki panjangnya terus melangkah menuju parkiran, langkahnya terhenti ketika sampai disamping mobil bermerk Ferrari

_Tip tip_ terdengar pengaman mobil dimatikan, dibukanya pintu mobil itu dan memasukinya

"Aku harus membeli tiket sore ini, aku tidak ingin besok yesung _hyung_ menunggu" katanya

Dilajukannya mobil itu cepat keluar dari SM High School, membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang tidak begitu ramai, laju mobil itu memelan ketika melihat tempat bertuliskan Lotte Park, dilajukannya mobilnya pelan memasuki tempat itu, Siwon keluar dari mobilnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju antrian tiket

"Uh antriannya panjang sekali" gumamnya

Seseorang menepuk bahu Siwon , sontak Siwon menoleh guna melihat _namja_ yang menepuk bahunya

"Donghae _hyung_" teriak Siwon ketika melihat _namja_ yang menepuk bahunya adalah sahabat lamanya

"Kau tidak ingin memelukku oeh" kata Donghae

Mendengar hal itu, Siwon memeluk Donghae dengan erat

"Kau mau membunuhku ya" kata Donghae ketika ia merasa sesak karena Siwon memeluknya terlalu erat

"_Mian_, kan _hyung_ tadi yang memintanya" kata Siwon tidak bersalah

"Dasar kamu tidak pernah berubah, sikapmu yang kekanakan itu tidak cocok dengan wajahmu yang _manly_" kata Donghae mengejek

"Sudahlah _hyung_, aku tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran" kata Siwon

"Kenapa _hyung_ berada disini, bukankah _hyung_ sekolah di Paris" Tanya Siwon

"_Appa_ku dipindah tugaskan di Seoul, makanya kami sekeluarga pindah, sudah seminggu ku disini" kata Donghae

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau pulang, kau tidak rindu padaku oeh" kata Siwon pura-pura marah

"Aku lupa nomor teleponmu" jawab Donghae seraya tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Maukah kau menceritakan keadaan kota Seoul selama aku pergi" sambung Donghae

"Tidak banyak yang berubah" jawab Siwon singkat

"O, kalau begitu ceritakan tenang Yesung _hyung_, aku kangen sekali dengannya" kata Donghae

Mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan Donghae membuat Siwon terpaku sejenak, rasa sakit menjalar di tepat di dadanya, seakan ribuan jarum menusuk organ yang berada didalamnya, lama Siwon terdiam membuat Donghae merasa ada janggal dengan sahabat kecilnya ini, ditepuknya pundak Siwon dengan pelan, berharap sang pemilik – Siwon tersadar akan lamunannya

Siwon yang tersadar lamunannya menatap Donghae dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan,

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Donghae kepada Siwon yang masih setia menutup bibirnya

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Yesung _hyung_ baik-baik saja, hanya saja suasana hatinya kurang baik, rencananya besok pagi aku akan mengajaknya ke tempat ini, itulah sebabnya aku mengantri tiket" kata Siwon

Raut wajah sedih masih kentara di wajah tampan Siwon, Donghae menyadari hal itu tapi Donghae tidak ingin ikut campur masalah Siwon

"Besok aku juga akan kesini, bolehkah aku bergabung denganmu dan Yesung _hyung_" Tanya Donghae

Sebenarnya Siwon merasa keberatan dengan permintaan Donghae, ia hanya ingin berdua saja dengan Yesung tetapi melihat Donghae yang mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya akhirnya Siwon mengiyakannya

"Baiklah _hyung_, besok jam 10 di depan pintu gerbang' kata Siwon

"Sip" kata Donghae seraya mengacungkan jempolnya

"Tuan tuan" sebuah suara menginterupsi percakapan mereka, sontak keduanya menoleh kearah sumber suara

"Maaf tuan, kami tadi keasikan ngobrol sampai kami tidak memperhatikan, kami pesan tiga 3 tiket" kata Donghae

Kasir itu menyerahkan tiga lembar tiket kepada Donghae

"Terima kasih" kata Donghae seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada penjaga kasir

"Biar aku yang bayar" kata Siwon, tangannya mencegah tangan donghae

"Biar aku saja yang traktir, kan sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" kata Donghae

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu" kata Siwon, Dilepaskan pegangan tangannya

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu keluar

"Kita berpisah disini, sampai bertemu besok" kata Siwon seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Donghae yang berjalan menjauhinya

"Iya" balas Donghae seraya melambaikan tangannya

.

.

Yesung berjalan dengan gontai menuju rumahnya, pandangannya kosong, tak terlihat sedikitpun raut bahagia di wajah manisnya

_Bruk_, Yesung menabrak sesuatu – lebih tepatnya seseorang membuat tubuhnya oleng dan terjatuh

"_Mian_" kata orang yang telah menabrak Yesung, diulurkan tangannya untuk menolong Yesung yang terjatuh

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya guna melihat siapa orang yang menabraknya, terlihat _namja_ sipit dengan pipi chubby sedang mengulurkan tangannya, disambutnya uluran tangan _namja_ itu

"Terima kasih" kata Yesung yang kini telah berdiri dari jatuhnya

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu, perkenalkan Henry imnida" kata _namja_ sipit itu – Henry

"Yesung imnida" kata Yesung

Beberapa menit mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama, melihat Henry yang masih diam di tempatnya membuat Yesung sadar kalau dia belum melepaskan tangan Henry

"_Mian_" kata Yesung gugup, segera dilepaskan pegangan tangannya dari tangan Henry

"Yesung gege mau kemana, biar saya antar" Tanya Henry

"Gege?" Tanya Yesung penarasaran, baru kali ini dia mendengar kata itu

"Gege itu sebutan untuk orang yang lebih tua dari kita" jawab Henry

"Oh begitu, aku mau pulang, tidak usah kau antar, nanti malah merepotkanmu" kata Yesung

"Aku merasa tidak direpotkan kok gege, anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku" kata Henry

"Baiklah kalau begitu, rumahku berjarak 20 meter dari sini" kata yesung

Mereka berjalan menuju rumah Yesung, obrolan mengiringi langkah mereka, perjalanan mereka terasa sangat cepat, tak terasa rumah Yesung sudah di depan mata

"Sudah sampai, terima kasih telah mengantarku" kata Yesung seraya membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat

"Ya sama-sama, sampai berjumpa lagi gege" kata Henry seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Yesung

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya

"_Hyung_, siapa _namja_ tadi, manis sekali, pacar baru _hyung_ ya" pertanyaan adik Yesung – Jongjin berbuah jitakan manis di kepala Jongjin

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, aku masih setia dengan Kyuhyun" Yesung menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya, menyadari apa yang diucapkannya. Mata sipit itu memanas mengingat sang _namjacingu_ yang sudah tidak lagi bersamanya, dilangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju kamarnya

"Jongjin pabo" rutuk Jongjin menyadari kekeliruannya, seharusnya dia mengerti keadaan _hyung_nya sekarang.

.

_Brak_ terdengar suara keras dari arah pintu karena Yesung menutup pintu itu dengan keras, direbahkan tubuhya keras diatas tempat tidur, dibenamkan wajahnya dibantal, tetes-tetes air garam sukses meluncur dari mata sipitnya menciptakan anak sungai yang mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Biar air mata ini mengalir terus membawa pergi luka yang terasa menyayat hati" batin Yesung

Terlalu banyak air mata yang keluar dari matanya membuatnya lelah, ditutupnya mata sipit itu pelan, perlahan nafas teratur mengiringi tidurnya.

.

.

-Di Jepang-

"Kyu" seorang _namja_ sedang menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah _namja_ yang dipanggil Kyu, merasa tidak ada respon dari _namja_ itu, dia memanggilnya lebih keras "Cho kyuhyun" seraya menepuk pundak _namja_ yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terlonjak dari lamunannya, ditatapnya _namja_ yang menyadarkannya dan berkata "Maaf Changmin, aku tidak mendengarkan penjelasanmu"

_Namja_ yang bernama Changmin hanya bisa mengela nafas melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun

"Kyu, kalau kau begini terus, aku tak yakin perusahaan _appa_mu bisa kau selamatkan" perkataan Changmin membuat Kyuhyun menyadari kebodohannya

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan sungguh-sungguh" kata Kyuhyun dengan semangat

Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun

"Kuharap aku bisa menghapus dirinya dari pikiranmu" batin Changmin

Hening memenuhi ruang rapat itu, Changmin sibuk dengan mapnya dan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan laptopnya

"Turunnya omset perusahaan ayahmu adalah karena kualitas roti yang kurang baik, kualitas roti yang kurang baik itu dikarenakan proses pengolahan yang kurang tepat sehingga roti yang dihasilkan keras dan terasa hambar" kata Changmin memecah kesunyian

"Bisa kau jelaskan secara rinci proses mana yang kurang tepat" Tanya Kyuhyun serius

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan semua proses dan keterangannya dalam map ini" kata Changmin seraya menyodorkan map itu kepada Kyuhyun

"Terima kasih" kata Kyuhyun, diambilnya map itu dari tangan Changmin, Kyuhyun membuka dan mengamati lembar demi lembar kertas yang tersusun rapi di map itu

"Aku akan membacanya nanti, sekian rapat kali ini" kata Kyuhyun

Ditegakkan tubuhnya melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat pada Changmin

.

-Di rumah Kyuhyun-

Kyuhyun mengamati lembar demi lembar laporan yang Changmin berikan padanya

"Kerja bagus Changmin-shi, kau memang professional, tidak menyesal ku membayarmu mahal" kata Kyuhyun yang puas dengan laporan Changmin, diletakkanya lembaran-lembaran laporan itu di atas mejanya.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju meja yang berada di sudut ruangan, sesampainya di depan meja, tangannya membuka laci meja itu dan mengambil selembar kertas berukuran 4x6 inci, ditatapnya lekat-lekat kertas itu, jari kekarnya meraba tiap inci siluet wajah yang terpampang di kertas 4x6 inci tersebut

"_Hyung_ maafkan aku, tunggu aku kembali ke Korea dan menjelaskan semuanya" gumam Kyuhyun

Setetes cairan bening membasahi pipi pucatnya, dipeluknya foto itu erat berharap dia – orang yang berada di foto itu mengerti perasaannya

.

TBC

.

Gimana ceritanya?

Tambah gajekah?

Alurnya tambah membingungkan kah?

..

Kalau banyak review, cerita ini akan aku lanjutkan, kalau tidak ada review ya tetap tak lanjutkan #plak

.

Author ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membaca FF author yang gaje ini #bungkuk 90 derajat bareng Yesung oppa

Please review biar author ngerti kesalahan Author

.

Kimlala2770 : Terima kasih sudah diingatkan

cloud3024 : Terima kasih sudah membaca dan komen

yeyepapo : Pasaran ya Unni, yang kepikiran di otakku Cuma ide itu, terima kasih sudah baca dan komen


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Look at me, Please

Cast : Yesung, Siwon, kyuhyun, Donghae, Henry, Jongjin, Ryeowook

Warning : Yaoi (Boysxboys), Crack pair, OOC, alur berantakan, Cerita gaje, Ide pasaran

.

-Happy reading-

.

Dalam sebuah kamar bergaya minimalis terlihat seorang _namja_ tampan berkulit porselen dan rambut serta mata sehitam malam tengah menatap sebuah foto, terlihat siluet tiga _namja_ kecil saling menautkan jari-jari mereka, senyum polos menghiasi wajah ketiganya. Jari kekar _namja_ tampan itu menelusuri salah satu wajah yang terpampang di foto itu.

"_Hyung_ apa kau merindukanku" gumam _namja_ tampan itu, tangan kekarnya meraih boneka ikan nemo di atas tempat tidurnya, dipeluknya boneka itu dengan erat.

"Boneka ini pemberianmu _hyung_, aku selalu memeluknya saat ku merindukanmu" guammnya, sebongkah ingatan masa lalu berputar dalam otaknya

_Flashback_

"_Hae apa kau akan pergi dalam waktu lama" seorang namja kecil manis bertanya pada namja kecil di hadapannya._

"_Tidak hyung aku pasti cepat kembali" jawab namja kecil itu-Donghae-diberikannya senyuman terbaiknya pada kedua namja kecil-Yesung dan Siwon- dihadapannya_

"_Ini untukmu, boneka ini kami belikan untukmu" kata Yesung seraya tangannya mengulurkan sebuah boneka ikan nemo._

"_Terima kasih Yesung hyung, Siwon" kata Donghae, cairan bening mengalir dari kedua ujung matanya, dipeluknya kedua sahabatnya dengan erat._

"_Donghae, ayo berangkat" sebuah suara menginterupsi, sontak Donghae melepas pelukannya _

"_Aku harus berangkat, aku akan selalu memberi kabar pada kalian" kata Donghae seraya menyeka air mata yang mengalir dengan tangannya._

_Yesung dan Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tersirat perasaan tidak rela di wajah keduanya. Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Yesung dan Siwon, sesekali dia menoleh kearah mereka dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya yang dibalas lambaian tangan dari Yesung dan Siwon_

_Flashback end_

"Wajahmu pasti sangat manis sekarang" gumam Donghae, direbahkan badannya ke tempat tidur, tangannya memeluk boneka nemo

"Aku tak sabar menunggu sampai besok" sambungnya

Desiran malam yang dingin mau tak mau membuat Donghae menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, menghalau hawa dingin yang menyerang. Kelopak matanya kini menutup manic hitamnya, deru nafas teratur menghiasi tidur lelapnya.

.

.

"Yesung _hyung_ ayo berangkat" Siwon berteriak di depan kamar Yesung, senyuman seakan tak mau lepas dari wajah tampannya.

_Krek_ pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok manis yang kini tengah mengenakan kaus abu-abu dipadukan dengan hem putih kotak-kotak yang kancingnya di biarkan terbuka, jeans abu-abu terpasang manis di kaki panjangnya membuat siapapun yang melihatnya jatuh cinta (termasuk author #mimisan)

Siwon memandang Yesung yang kini berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan kagum

"Bagaimana bisa aku selalu kagum saat melihat sosoknya, mata sipitnya, bibir tipisnya selalu membuat detak jantungku bekerja melebihi batas normal" gumam Siwon dalam hati

"Siwon" teriak Yesung kepada Siwon tatkala melihat Siwon yang diam mematung sedari tadi

Siwon tersentak tatkala seseorang mengusik lamunannya

"_Hyung_" kata Siwon kaget

"Kalau kau bengong terus, kapan kita berangkat" kata Yesung pura-pura cemberut

"_Hyung_ tidak sabar berkencan denganku ya" goda Siwon, Siwon mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Yesung

"Mwo, apa katamu KENCAN, aku tidak mau kencan dengan orang sepertimu" jawab Yesung dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, itu membuat Siwon terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa" Tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Harusnya kamu bangga bisa berkencan denganku" kata Siwon seraya kedua tangannya memegang kerah dan menariknya keatas dengan gaya yang dibuat cool (emang cool kok)

Mendengar pengakuan Siwon, Yesung langsung sweatdrop, kaki panjangnya keluar meninggalkan Siwon.

"_Hyung_ tunggu aku" teriak Siwon tatkala melihat Yesung pergi meninggalkannya.

.

-di Lotte Park-

"Wah ramai sekali" kata Yesung, mata sipitnya menyelusuri tiap sudut Lotte park, banyak pengunjung yang datang mengingat hari ini adalah hari minggu.

"Siwon kenapa kita tidak langsung masuk" Tanya Yesung ketika melihat Siwon yang masih duduk di samping pintu masuk.

"Aku menunggu Donghae _hyung_, dia bilang ingin bergabung dengan kita" jawab Siwon.

"Donghae, teman kecil kita" Tanya Yesung.

"Iya, kemarin aku bertemu dengannya ketika mengantri tiket disini" jawab Siwon

"Bukankah sekarang dia berada di Paris" Tanya Yesung lagi.

"_Appa_nya dipindahkan ke Seoul jadi dia pindah kesini" jawab Siwon.

"Siwon" sebuah suara menginterupsi percakapan Siwon dan Yesung, Sontak Siwon menoleh guna melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, seorang _namja_ dengan rambut dan mata sehitam malam sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan kearanhya.

"Donghae _hyung_" teriak Siwon kepada _namja_ itu-Donghae, Yesung yang mendengar Siwon menyebut nama Donghae ikut melambaikan tangannya. Donghae melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Siwon dan Yesung.

"Sudah lama menunggu" Tanya Donghae ketika sampai di depan Siwon dan Yesung

"Tidak, kita juga baru sampai" jawab Siwon

Iris mata Donghae menatap Yesung dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"_Hyung_ tak kangen denganku eoh" Tanya Donghae pura-pura cemberut.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, kenapa kau pergi lama sekali" Tanya Yesung

"_Appa_kuku banyak pekerjaan, yang penting sekarang aku ada disini" jawab Donghae

"Iya, iya" jawab Yesung

"_Hyung_ tak ingin memelukku eoh" Tanya Donghae

Yesung yang mendengar penuturan Donghae langsung memeluknya,Yesung tak menyadari kalau orang yang dipeluknya-Donghae-merasakan getaran yang luar biasa hebat, darahnya mengalir deras, detak jantungnya melebihi batas normal dan wajahnya terasa memanas,sekarang wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus. Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang heran ke arah Donghae, melihat ada yang aneh dengannya, Yesung memberanikan diri bertanya

"Apa aku memelukmu terlalu erat Hae, sampai wajahmu memerah" Tanya Yesung polos

"tidak _hyung_, disini hawanya panas berbeda dengan Paris yang dingin jadi wajahku mudah memerah karena kepanasan" kata Donghae kikuk

"Oh" Yesung hanya berOh ria

Siwon yang memperhatikan gelagat Donghae dari tadi menyadari kalau ternyata Donghae menyukai Yesung, sebersit perasaan tidak rela ketika Yesung berada di dekat Donghae.

.

.

_Tok tok tok_ terdengar suara dari arah pintu depan, Jongjin yang tengah asik menonton TV sontak meninggalkan aktivitasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan, setelah sampai di depan pintu Jongjin memutar kenop pintu, terlihat _namja_ manis bermata sipit dan berpipi chubby . ditatapnya lekat-lekat _namja_ di depannya, Jongjin merasa pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Kau temannya Yesung _hyung_ kan" Tanya Jongjin ketita mengingat dia pernah bertemu dengan _namja_ itu di depan rumahnya kemarin

"Yes, my name is Henry Lau" jawab _namja_ manis itu-Henry-seraya membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat

"Ayo masuk dulu" kata Jongjin, dilangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya dan Henry mengikutinya

"Silahkan duduk" kata Jongjin sesampainya mereka di ruang tamu

"Ku ambilkan minuman dulu" kata Jongjin

"Tidak usah repot-repot" kata Henry

"Aku tidak repot kok" kata Jongjin sambil tersenyum manis

.

"Minumlah" kata Jongjin seraya meletakkan segelas jus jeruk di meja yang ada di depan Henry.

"Thank you" kata Henry sraya menyesap jus jeruk itu

Jongjin merebahkan badannya di kursi yang berada tak jauh dari Henry

"Kim Jongjin imnida, saya adiknya Yesung _hyung_" kata Jongjin sambil tersenyum-lagi

"Oh ya, kamu mencari Yesung _hyung_ ya, dia sedang pergi, apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padanya?" Tanya Jongjin

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberikannya kue mochi ini sebagai permintaan maafku atas kejadian kemarin" jawab Henry seraya tangannya mengulurkan sebuah bingkisan

"_Gomawo_, Henry-shi bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan _hyung_ku yang aneh itu dan kulihat dari caramu bicara kau bukan orang sini" Tanya Jongjin panjang lebar karena penasaran

"Kemarin aku tidak sengaja menabrak Yesung _gege_ sampai dia jatuh, aku ini orang cina tapi tinggal lama di Kanada jadi bahasa Koreaku sangat buruk _gege_" jawab Henry

"Oh begitu, kenapa kau memanggil Yesung _hyung_ dengan sebutan _gege_" Tanya Jongjin penasaran

"_Gege_ itu sebutan untuk orang yang lebih tua dari kita makanya aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan _gege_ dan lagi lidahku sulit mengucapkan kata _hyuuung_" kata Henry

Jongjin terkekeh pelan ketika mendengar Henry mengatakan kata _hyung_, pelafalannya sangat aneh, dipandangnya wajah imut yang ada di depannya

"Manis sekali" kata Jongjin dalam hati

"Jongjin _gege_, aku pulang dulu, aku harus segera berangkat les biola" kata Henry seraya mata sipitnya melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya.

"_Ne_ dan terima kasih atas kuenya" jawab Jongjin.

Mereka berdua berjalan mrnuju pintu depan

"Terima kasih _gege_" kata Henry ketika sampai di depan pintu, ia tersenyum manis, sangat manis hingga membuat Jongjin membatu di tempatnya, detak jantung yang mulanya normal kini tengah berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Tangan kanan Jongjin memegang dadanya yang berdetak cepat.

"Perasaan apa ini" kata Jongjin dalam hati, mata sabitnya menatap lekat-lekat punggung Henry yang kini semakin menjauh

.

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Yesung _gege_, padahal aku ingin sekali melihat wajah tampannya" gumam Henry sambil mengingat kejadian pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Yesung. Semburat merah tercetak jelas di pipi chubbinya.

"Besok aku kesana lagi ah" gumam Henry.

.

.

"Selamat datang Tuan muda" para pekerja di Cho Bakery-perusahaan roti milik Kyuhyun- menyapa dan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat pada Kyuhyun yang hari ini berkunjung ke pabriknya lebih tepatnya ke area pembuatan roti, Kyuhyun mengamati proses pembuatan roti disana.

"Siapa kepala koki disini" Tanya Kyuhyun pada para pekerja.

Seorang _namja_ manis bertubuh kecil dan berpipi tirus mendekati Kyuhyun

"Saya kepala koki disini Tuan muda" kata _namja_ manis itu seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau ikuti aku" kata Kyuhyun seraya berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu

"Iya Tuan" jawab _namja_ manis itu,kaki panjangnya mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun, langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang lebih besar darinya membuat _namja_ manis itu berlari kecil untuk mengimbangi langkah Kyuhyun.

Bruk _namja_ manis itu menubruk Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun berhenti mendadak.

"_Mian_ Tuan" kata _namja_ manis itu seraya membungkukkan badannya, Kyuhyun menanggapi ucapan _namja_ manis itu dengan tatapan dingin

.

-Di ruangan kerja Kyuhyun-

"Siapa namamu" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada _namja_ manis itu

"Kim Ryeowook tuan" jawab _namja_ manis itu-Ryeowook (bener gak ini tulisannya)

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu kesini" Tanya Kyuhyun, mata caramelnya menatap tajam Ryeowook yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya

"Tidak Tuan" jawab Ryeowook

Melihat Ryeowook yang terus-terusan menundukkan kepala membuat kyuhyun sedikit emosi

"Apa yang kau lihat dibawah sana" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang naik satu oktaf, Ryewook yang mendengar hal itu sontak membuat Ryewook kaget dan langsung menegakkan kepalanya.

"_Mian_ Tuan" kata Ryeowook menyesal

Ucapan Ryeowook tidak dianggap oleh Kyuhyun karena sekarang dia sibuk membolak-balikkan kertas yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bacalah" kata Kyuhyun seraya menyodorkan sebuah map.

Ryewook mengambil map yang di berikan Kyuhyun, dibukanya map itu dan mulai membacanya, mata caramel itu membola ketika membaca deretan huruf dan angka yang berjejer rapi di depannya.

.

.

"_Hyung_ ayo naik itu" kata Donghae seraya menarik tangan Yesung agar mengikutinya, senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya, Donghae dan Yesung terlalu senang hingga ia tak menyadari Siwon memperhatikannya.

"Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum lagi, aku senang, sangat senang" kata Siwon dalam hati, seakan ribuan jarum menusuk tepat di dadanya ketika dia mengucapkan kata itu, sejuta kepedihan dirasakannya tatkala orang yang dicintainya tersenyum karena orang lain bukan karena dirinya, Siwon tersenyum pahit memikirkan hal itu .

Siwon terlalu terlarut dalam perasaannya hingga ia tak menyadari sedari tadi dia terpaku di tempat yang sama hingga Yesung dan Donghae meninggalkannya.

.

"Tunggu Hae, kita meninggalkan Siwon" kata Yesung ketika menyadari Siwon tidak ada di dekatnya, mata sabitnya mencari-cari kemana Siwon berada.

Nihil, tak ditemukan Siwon dalam pandangan matanya

"Nanti dia pasti menyusul, ayo kita kesana _hyung_" kata Donghae yang melihat Yesung tak menemukan Siwon

"Baiklah" kata Yesung, mata sabitnya menoleh kebelakang berharap bisa melihat Siwon

.

"Mereka kemana" gumam Siwon yang menyadari Yesung dan Donghae tak ada di depannya, mata Onyxnya menelusuri tiap sudut Lotte park, karena tak kunjung menemukan mereka, Siwon memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di dekatnya. Mata onyxnya terus mencari dimana Yesung dan Donghae berada, mata onyx itu terpaku tatkala melihat sesuatu-lebih tepatnya seseorang di depannya, matanya membola seketiak melihat Yesung dan Donghae berciuman!

.

**TBC**

.

Author galau gak bisa nonton SS4 padahal kepengen lihat wajah tampannya Yesung oppa dan melihat langsung Yewon, Kyusung dan Yehae moment.

.

Author bikin FF ini pas lagi gak mood, gak tau nih author bawaannya sensi banget

Maafkanlah author kalau alurnya kecepetan, ceritanya gaje, typo dimana-mana etc

.

Adakah yang ingin FF ini saya lanjutin atau tidak? Soalnya FF ini bakalan panjang

.

Please review biar author ngerti kesalahannya author, kalau ada yang ingin ngritik lebih lanjut bisa PM, author sangat senang kalau ada yang mengingatkan kesalahannya author soalnya author masih baru, masih banyak kesalahannya.

.

Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo : salam kenal ( : , ini sudah dilanjutin, terima kasih sudah baca dan komen

Chaos Seth : saya tahu kalau fic ini hancur soalnya ini FF pertama saya.

Saya tidak akan down Cuma karena flame seperti ini, saya akan sangat menghargai flame anda kalau FF anda lebih baik dari ini tapi sayangnya tidak ada satupun FF yang anda publish

Kyusung shiper : penasaran ya, baca saja lanjutannya, terima kasih sudah baca dan komen

yeyepapo : saeng gak marah kok un, terima kasih sudah baca dan komen

Nadia Redict : sabar…. #urut dada

Kimlala2770 : Penasaran ya saeng, ini sudah tak lanjutin, ini sudah panjang belum? baca dan komen lagi ya

YesungieLove : kemarin anymous belum tak enable #bungkuk90derajat, ini sudah bisa kan, Terima kasih sudah baca dan komen

Kim Ayuni Lee : rahasia, ini sudah ada haesung momentnya, author paling kesulitan bikin konflik #plak, terima kasih sudah baca and komen

thybum : gantung ya, kemarin kan baru chap 2, endnya masih lama, terima kasih sudah baca dan komen

cloud3024 : iya hae suka Yesung, gak tega bikin kyu meninggal dan di chap 1 kan sudah dijelasin, ini sudah dilanjutin, terima kasih sudah baca dan komen

Los Lobos Coyote : tenang…., terima kasih sudah baca dan komen

IchiRuki Lopers : tenang…calm down…..


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Look at me, Please

Cast : Yesung, Siwon, kyuhyun, Donghae, Ryeowook, Changmin

Warning : Yaoi (Boysxboys), Crack pair, OOC, alur berantakan, Cerita gaje, Ide pasaran

.

-Happy reading-

.

Desiran angin menerbangkan partikel-partikel debu yang ringan

"Au mataku sakit" ucap Yesung tatkala partikel-pertikel debu menyakiti mata sipitnya, tangan mungilnya mengucek matanya yang terasa perih, Donghae yang menyadari Yesung melepas genggaman tangannya sontak menoleh kearah Yesung.

"_Hyung_ kenapa" Tanya Donghae cemas

"Mataku perih"

Didongakkan kepala Yesung yang semula menunduk, tangan kekarnya menarik tangan mungil Yesung yang sibuk mengucek matanya.

"Jangan dikucek _hyung_, nanti infeksi, sini aku tiupin" tangan Donghae memegang kepala Yesung dan mulutnya meniupkan udara ke mata sipit Yesung berharap rasa perih itu hilang dari mata _hyung_ tercinta.

"Sudah baikan _hyung_" Tanya Donghae setelah selesai meniupi mata Yesung

Yesung mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sipitnya pelan berusaha menyesuaikan kondisi matanya

"Terima kasih Hae" Jawab Yesung ketika merasakan matanya tidak perih lagi

Donghae tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Yesung, tangan kekarnya menarik tangan mungil Yesung

'Aku akan selalu ada untukmu _hyung_' kata Donghae dalam hati.

.

.

Siwon terpaku melihat Yesung dan Donghae berciuman, tangan kekarnya meninju keras bangku yang didudukinya sampai tangannya memerah, sakit ditangannya tidak sebanding dengan sakit dihatinya. Siwon memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak seakan oksigen telah lenyap dari dunia ini, raut penuh amarah tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya. Kaki panjangnya melangkah cepat meninggalkan tempat itu-Lotte Park- menjauh dari penyebab rasa sakit di hatinya.

.

_Brak_ Siwon menutup kasar pintu kamarnya

"Brengsek" teriaknya, tangan kekarnya meninju tembok berkali-kali berharap sakit ditangannya dapat mengurangi rasa sakit dihatinya. Gagal, sakit dihatinya terlalu sakit hingga menjalar di setiap inchi tubuhnya.

"Siwon _pabo_, harusnya aku menyadari dia-Yesung-hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat dan tak akan pernah mencintaiku, harusnya aku mengerti" ucap Siwon lirih, matanya memerah menahan sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar

"Jangan menangis, jangan menangis" ucapnya lirih, didongakkan kepalanya keatas berharap cairan garam yang menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya tidak keluar. Gagal, cairan itu meluncur sukses dari kedua ujung matanya.

"Lupakan dia Siwon, lupakan dia, bukankah cinta tak harus memiliki" ucap Siwon lirih nyaris tak terdengar, tangan kekarnya mengusap cairan garam yang membasahi pipinya

"Harusnya aku senang melihat senyum diwajah manisnya" senyum ambigu menghiasi wajah tampannya.

.

.

"Tuan dana yang anda berikan hanya 30 juta won, bukan 100 juta won" kata Ryeowook ketika melihat map yang diberikan Kyuhyun

"Itu tidak mungkin, _appa_ku selalu mentransfer 100 juta won setiap minggu, aku telah memeriksa berkas-berkasnya" kata Kyuhyun emosi, mata caramelnya memandang _namja_ di depannya dengan tatapan menyelidik

"Saya punya bukti kalau hal itu benar tuan, saya menyimpan arsip pemasukan dan pengeluaran uang" kata Ryeowook meyakinkan

"Kalau begitu bawakan arsip itu kesini"

"Baik tuan" Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu

.

"Ini Tuan" Ryeowook menyodorkan map yang berisi pembukuan keuangan Choi Bakery

"Terima kasih, kau boleh pergi sekarang" kata Kyuhyun

"Baik Tuan"

.

"Aish bagaimana ini bisa begini" Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak rambut ikalnya frustasi, jari-jari kekarnya membolak-balikkan kertas yang ada dihadapannya dengan kasar, mata caramelnya menyusuri deretan huruf yang berjejer rapi dihadapannya, mata caramelnya terpaku tatkala melihat sebuah nama yang sangat dikenalnya. Tangan kekarnya mengambil Hp yang terletak disaku celananya. Jari-jari kekarnya menekan beberapa digit nomor

_Tuut tuut_ kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dimeja tatkala seseorang yang ditelponnya tidak segera mengangkat telponnya

"Halo ada apa Kyuhyun-_shi_" Tanya seseorang diseberang sana

"Kita perlu bicara, datanglah kekantorku sekarang" Kyuhyun menekankan kata sekarang

"Baiklah, aku akan sampai 20 menit lagi"

_Tuut tuut_ Kyuhyun memutus sambungan telponnya

.

.

"Aku capek Hae" Yesung merebahkan badannya di kursi di dekatnya, peluh membasahi wajah manisnya

"Ini" Donghae mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan putih bergaris biru kepada Yesung

"Terima kasih" Yesung menerima sapu tangan itu dan mengusap peluh yang membasahi wajah dan lehernya.

Donghae tertegun tatkala melihat tangan mungil itu mengusap peluh dilehernya, sebuah perasaan aneh menyeruak memenuhi setiap rongga tubuhnya, wajah tampan itu memerah membayangkan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya. Digeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan berharap pikirannya berhenti membayangkan hal yang tidak seharusnya.

"_Hyung_ haus" ucap Donghae berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya

"Ya"

"Kalau begitu aku belikan minum dulu" Donghae beranjak dari duduknya untuk membeli minum, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju mesin minuman yang terletak 10 meter dari tempatnya duduk.

"Donghae _pabo_, bagaimana mungkin aku memikirkan mencium leher Yesung _hyung_" rutuk Donghae, tangan kekarnya menepuk kepalanya pelan berharap pikirannya kembali normal

.

"Siwon kemana yah" gumam Yesung, tangan mungilnya merogoh Hp di dalam saku jeansnya, jari mungilnya menekan berberapa digit nomor dan menekan tombol hijau

"Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang" jari mungilnya menekan tombol merah dengan kasar

'Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu dengannya' pikir Yesung, didongakkan kepalanya keatas, mata sipitnya menerawang langit yang kini berwarna orange, sebuah perasaan aneh menyeruak dihatinya ketika memikirkan hal itu

"_Hyung_" Donghae memanggil Yesung yang tengah sibuk dalam lamunannya, merasa tak ada respon dari Yesung, Donghae menepuk pundak Yesung

"Hae kau mengagetkanku" kata Yesung yang telah sadar dari lamunannya

Donghae yang mendengar perkataan Yesung hanya tersenyum seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Yesung,

"Apa sih yang _hyung_ lamunkan" Donghae mengulurkan sebuah kaleng minuman

"Terima kasih, aku tidak melamun, aku hanya memikirkan Siwon, tadi aku menelponnya tapi tidak diangkat" jawab Yesung, tangan mungilnya membuka kaleng minuman itu dan menegaknya

Donghae menatap lekat-lekat wajah Yesung, sesuatu yang asing mengganjal di dadanya tatkala melihat Yesung mengkhawatirkan orang lain

'Wajar saja kalau Yesung _hyung_ mengkhawatirkan Siwon, sejak kecil mereka memang berteman' pikir Donghae menepis pemikirannya yang berpikir terlalu jauh

"_Hyung_ sudah sore, pulang yuk" kata Donghae

"Maukah kau mengantarkanku Hae,tadi pagi aku berangkat naik mobilnya Siwon dan sekarang aku tak tahu dimana Siwon berada"

"Aku akan mengantarmu kemanapun kau pergi tuan"

"Aish kau bisa saja" Yesung melangkahkan kakinnya meninggalkan Donghae

"_Hyung_ tunggu" Donghae melangkahkan kakinya cepat guna menyusul Yesung, tangan kekarnya meraih tangan mungil Yesung dan segera menggenggamnya

"Hae lepaskan tanganku" Yesung yang merasa tak nyaman tangannya digenggam menyentak-nyentakkan tangannya agar donghae melepaskan genggamannya. Gagal, Donghae malah menggenggamnya semakin erat

"Ini sebagai bayaran karena aku mengantarkanmu"

"Aish kau ini" kata Yesung sebal

.

.

Took took suara dari arah pintu mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang tengah serius membaca map yang diberikan Ryeowook

"Masuklah"

_Ceklek_ seorang _namja_ memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun , _namja_ itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun

"Duduklah, ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu" kata Kyuhyun ketika melihat _namja_ itu berada di depannya.

_Namja_ itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi, mata onyxnya memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan mapnya.

"Bacalah ini" Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebuah map pada _namja_ di hadapannya, _namja_ itu membaca lembar demi lembar kertas yang ada di map itu, mata _namja_ itu membola menyadari semua rencananya telah terbongkar, mata onyxnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam, sebuah pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan, dia beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menyadari perubahan _namja_ yang ada di depannya, segera beranjak dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk berlari. Gagal, _namja_ di depannya telah merangkul perut Kyuhyun dan mendekapnya erat

"Lepaskan aku Changmin-_shi_"

Changmin tidak melepaskannya malah semakin erat memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, tangan Changmin yang satunya menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi leher jenjang Kyuhyun, wajahnya mendekati leher jenjang itu dan menjilat permukaan kulit mulus Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya.

"Lepaskan" Kyuhyun meronta-ronta agar terlepas dari pegangan Changmin tapi pegangan Changmin terlalu kuat.

"Tolong, tolong, siapapun tolong aku" Kyuhyun terus berteriak berharap seseorang mendengar teriakannya dan menolongnya. nihil, tak ada seorang pun yang menolongnya mengingat jam kerja telah usai 3 jam yang lalu. Mata caramelnya telah basah oleh airmata.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini"

"Karena aku mencintaimu" Changmin melepaskan ciumannya dileher Kyuhyun, tangan kekarnya membalik tubuh Kyuhyun agar menghadapnya, Changmin meraih bibir merah dihadapannya, melumat kasar bibir merah itu walaupun sang pemilik bibir itu mati-matian menolaknya

_Brak_ suara dari arah pintu menghentikan aktivitas Changmin

.

.

"Terima kasih Hae" Yesung turun dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya

"_Hyung_ tak ingin aku mampir oeh" Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya

Mendengar perkataan Donghae, Yesung berjalan mendekati Donghae yang tengah bersender di pintu mobilnya.

"Kau ingin mampir, aku tidak punya apa-apa lho"

"Aku tidak minta apa-apa kok _hyung_, aku hanya ingin melihat tempat kita bermain dulu" Donghae menggandeng tangan mungil Yesung-lagi-dan menariknya memasuki rumah

.

"Ini foto siapa _hyung_" Donghae memandang foto yang terpasang manis di meja belajar Yesung

"Itu Kyuhyun, dia _namjachingu_ku" perkataan Yesung menusuk tepat diulu hatinya

"_Namjachingu_" Tanya Donghae lirih, raut kesedihan kentara di wajah tampannya

"Iya _namjachingu_ tapi itu dulu sebelum dia meninggalkanku" ucap Yesung lirih, entah sejak kapan pipinya telah basah oleh airmata

Hati Donghae berbunga-bunga mendengar perkataan Yesung, mata onyxnya memandang _namja_ manis didepannya, hatinya kembali mencelos tatkala melihat cairan kesedihan mengalir di pipi orang yang dicintainya

"Jangan menangis _hyung_, orang itu tidak pantas untuk kau tangisi" Donghae menghapus airmatanya dengan jari kekarnya, direngkuhnya tubuh ringkih Yesung kedalam dekapannya berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

_I'm walkin to the day_

_I'm walkinto the day e e e_

Donghae merogoh saku celananya guna mengambil Hpnya yang tengah berdering

'Hyukie' batin Donghae ketika melihat layar handphonenya

"Aku angkat ini dulu ya _hyung_" Donghae melepas dekapannya dan berjalan menuju pintu

"Ada apa hyuk" Tanya Donghae pada si penelpon-Hyukjae

"Kapan kau kembali ke Paris"

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke Paris, _appa_ku telah menetap disini"

"Apa"

"Maafkan aku Hyukie, sepertinya aku akan pindah sekolah disini, semoga kau baik-baik disana"

"Ne Dongie"

_Tut_ _tut_ _tut_ sambungan telepon terputus sepihak

"Aku kan belum selesai bicara, main putus saja" gumam Donghae kesal

.

Donghae menatap Yesung yang masih setia mengalirkan airmatanya

"Lihatlah orang yang menyayangimu, orang yang selalu membantumu, pikirkanlah perasaan mereka ketika melihatmu tengah bersedih hanya untuk orang yang meninggalkanmu"

Yesung memandang wajah Donghae dengan perasaan bersalah

"Kau benar Hae, tidak seharunya aku menagisinya terus" Yesung menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi chubbinya, kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat keatas membentuk senyuman

"Terima kasih"

Donghae yang mendengar perkataan Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum

"Gitu donk _hyung_, _hyung_ kelihatan sangat manis kalau sedang tersenyum"

"Gombal"

"Apanya yang gombal, memang kenyataan kok"

"Aish kamu ini, Hae ini sudah jam delapan loh, kamu tidak pulang" jari mungilnya menunjuk jam yang tergantung manis di dinding kamarnya

"_Hyung_ mengusirku oeh" Tanya Donghae dengan raut wajah yang dibuat sedih

"Memangnya kamu mau menginap disini?"

"Kalau _hyung_ izinkan, aku mau menginap disini"

"Tidak bisa" Yesung menarik tubuh Donhae agar beranjak dai duduknya

"Ya ya aku pulang" Donghae beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Yesung

.

Siwon memandang lekat-lekat foto masa kecilnya, 3 _namja_ tersenyum dengan manisnya, jari yang saling bertautan memperlihatkan betapa akrabnya mereka

"Mungkin merelakanmu dengan Donghae _hyung_ adalah keputusan yang terbaik" jari kekarnya menyusuri tiap inchi siluet yang terpampang di foto itu

"Aku yakin dia orang yang baik, dia tidak akan menyakitimu seperti _namja_ brengsek itu" cairan bening membasahi wajah tampannya

.

.

TBC

.

Author nekat buat FF ditengah-tengah tugas yang menggunung

Maafkanlah author kalau ceritanya tambah gaje dan membingungkan

Maafkanlah author kalau bayak typo soalnya author ngerjainnya terburu-buru (2 jam buat FF, 1 jam ngetik )

.

Please review biar author ngerti kesalahannya author

Author akan senang sekali kalau ada yang mengkritik-kritik yang membangun-dan ngasih saran ke author soalnya author masih baru banget masih perlu bimbingan

.

Kyusung shiper, yeyepapo, Haruka, cloud3024, YesungieLove, Kimlala2770, WonYeKyu Shipper, Cloud'yeppa

Terima kasih sudah baca dan komen, maaf saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian.


End file.
